


Jokes

by poutylainy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, This is messy af, also im sorry it feels like a middle schooler wrote it, fluff if you squint, grumpy carrot, hinata punches tsukki in his bitch face, hinata shouyou/reader - Freeform, im sorry ahead of time, kageyamas a bitch too, reader is kind of annoying but you'll get over it quickly, so minor violence for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutylainy/pseuds/poutylainy
Summary: You and Hinata have been friends since childhood. The team always makes fun of you two for not making things official, but when Hinata loses his cool, y/n puts him in his place, and tells the team what's up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, please, I haven't written reader inserts since one direction and supernatural in high school lmao. thank you for the read xx

"Y/N!"

.

"Y/N?"

The familiar voice was closer than the first time, and it snapped you out of your study trance. You looked up from your notebook, confused, but your expression quickly turned to delight when you saw your best friend approaching the chair next to you.

"Sho! I didn't know you'd be done with the practice match so quickly!"

He left the last period of the day early to play a practice match against Nekoma, and you had promised him you'd make him his own copy of the notes, which is what you working on, upon his arrival.

"Nekoma wasn't doing their best today. Kenma really is the backbone of that team. He told Coach Nekomata he wasn't feeling good.. but we all know he just wanted to spend all afternoon playing the new Paper Mario game that just came out. He'll get an earful from Kuroo when they get back."

He laughs at his own comment, setting his gym bag and backpack on the desk next to you.

"Either way, we wiped the floor with them. We won the first two sets; almost 10 points ahead both times. Thank you for keeping me caught up."

Hinata reached out to you earlier in the semester to help him study after school so he could go to the prelims with the rest of the team. His grades have improved significantly, yet he still goes out of his way to meet up with you in study hall after practice, since you two walk home together every day anyway. He plops down in the chair next to you, sighing heavily, and leans his elbows on his knees in front of him, head hanging down, resting on his palms. You laugh softly and scratch his head, at the nape of his neck, and he hums contently.

"You still seem exhausted. Did you even sleep last night?" you ask, stopping his head massage. He doesn't lift his head.

"If I say I did, will you keep going?" he whines. You snickered and continue.

"Sho, you really need to get more sleep. That's part of the reason why you were failing last semester, and I'd hate to see you fall into that trap again."

"Hm.." he hums, again, sounding as if your fingers in his hair is putting him to sleep. You sigh and shake your head, as you continue writing his notes and playing with his hair.

After a few minutes, he sits up, squeezing your hand as if to thank you for the soft moment of relaxation. You glance over at him and give him a smile.

"Take a picture of her, pumpkinhead, it'll last longer." Kageyama's voice pierces the silence between you two, and you jump, slightly startled.

"Tobio! You haven't joined us in a couple of weeks!" you said as he sat on the other side of you. He smirks across you to Hinata.

"Tch. It's because, like Hinata, my grades are better, but unlike Hinata, I don't have anything keeping me here.. or anyone." he snickers, glancing at you.

Hinata gives him fake laughter and then goes stoic.

"I will kill you where you stand. I already had to hear this in the gym."

You raise your eyebrows and continue to write.

"This poor girl writes your notes that you miss, and you can't even treat her to a date. This is so sad to watch." Kageyama continues. 

You don't look away from the paper but your mouth curls into a small smile. The team always teases the two of you about the fact you're so close, but you two have always been good at brushing it off. Hinata was being oddly defensive, this time. He stood up swiftly and slightly irked.

"I'm leaving. If you're walking home with me, now's the time to get your shit together." he tells you, glaring at Kageyama, before walking out the door.

You turn to Kageyama.

"Must you guys tease him about it every day?" you laugh softly. 

He snickers again.

"I only said something because he insisted he was gonna make a move after the match, while we were warming up. The confidence he had about it won us the game, after all."

He rests his hands on the back of his head as you put your schoolwork in your bag.

"He-... You guys are stupid. We're close, but it's not..like that." you explain.

Did he really say that? You weren't against the idea of dating Hinata, but never in either of your lives has it even been hinted at that it was more than a friendship. You realize you've been spacing out for a bit, when Kageyama speaks up again.

"You two are so dense. Fine. Believe what you want. Are you coming to watch practice tomorrow?" he asks, as you two walk out of the study hall.

"Yeah, of course!" you say, squeezing your bag strap in your hands.

To your surprise, Hinata was waiting for you at the end of the hall, shifting between feet slowly while looking at his phone. Kageyama stops before you two get too close to him. 

"I'll go this way, today. I don't want to make him angrier and make you deal with it on the way home."

You smile at him and give him a small wave. "Have a good night."

He bows slightly and walks in the opposite direction.

You look towards Hinata and walk in his direction. You hand him the notes you took for him, and he takes them without looking at you, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Ready?" he asks, already walking away.

"I guess.." you say to yourself, as you follow about two feet behind him.

You get about halfway home and he still hasn't said a word.

"Hinata-"

"You shouldn't come to practice tomorrow." he interrupts, in a monotone voice.

Your chest tightens a bit, and you shuffle a couple of steps to meet his pace. "Okay... why not?" you ask.

He dips his head down, watching his feet as he walks.

"It's just... gonna be boring. Uh...Nishinoya won't be there. You won't have as much fun as you usually do." he says, obviously lying. You didn't feel like calling him out for it, but you still speak up.

"First of all, Noya missing a practice? You're funny. Second of all, I always come to watch you guys practice. I only missed it today because it was a private match. What's actually bugging you? Something's wrong, and try not to lie again." you said, with a playful tone in your voice, as not to agitate him.

He sighs and picks up the pace. You step in front of him, blocking his way and causing him to bump into you. "Ah! What?" he grumbled.

"I asked you a question." you said as if he didn't hear you.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I heard you."

You moved over, letting him pass you, and you walked about four feet behind him for the rest of the time.

Once the two of you reached your house, he stopped to wait for you to catch up. Despite his mood, he held his arms up for your usual goodbye hug. You went for it, but stopped. "Not if you're not going to tell me what's making you so upset. Kageyama was just joking arou-"

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"Hinata, you're being a dick."

"And you're being annoying."

You cross your arms. "You're the one who turned our relaxing and decompressing walk home into short answers and a dismissive fucking attitude!"

"Tch." he says, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away, yet again. "I changed my mind. Don't show up to practice, tomorrow. I don't want you there." he says, completely out of character.

Your chest tightens again, worse than the first time and your nose does the fizzy thing that happens when you're about to cry, as you watch him leave.

You speedwalk into your house and slam the door behind you, before storming to your room. You drop your backpack on the floor and rub your temples as the mistiness in your eyes and nose calms down. You fall back onto your bed, and stare at the ceiling. You know it's annoying when people tease you guys, but why is he so defensive about it? If anything, he's always the one to play back into the banter.

Your phone buzzes and you half expect it to be him, since it usually takes him less than an hour to apologize when you guys have arguments, but it was Kageyama.

K: Did the shrimp speak up?

Y/n: No. In fact, there was an alarming lack of speaking up.. and I got uninvited to practice.

K: What a pussy. I'm reinviting you. He's not the only friend you have on the team, and he can't keep you from coming if the rest of us want you there. He's also not getting away with this. We all know how he feels about you.

You expected yourself to be flattered, but you were just irritated.

Y/n: Why don't you guys leave him alone? Please? Just while I'm around? He'll already be mad that I showed up anyway.

K:...whatever. See you tomorrow.

.

.

The bell rings for the final period to be over. Hinata doesn't wait for you, like he usually does when you guys walk to practice together. Instead, he's the first one out the door.

You finish packing up your stuff, and slowly make your way to the gym. Half the team is running laps and the other half is doing drills.

"Ah! (Y/N)!" Coach Ukai calls. You smile and make your way over to the other side of the gym, gaining a wave or two from a couple of the teammates as you go. Hinata is running laps by himself, and staring at the ground in front of him, with something on his mind. You knew.

"Good afternoon, sir." you start, as you approach him. "Congratulations on the win in yesterday's match. I heard it was a landslide."

He smiles and looks at the boys. "Ah, yes. One of our best matches against Nekoma. Too bad it was just practice. Nonetheless, I'm very proud of them for how hard they've been working. Especially Hinata."

You look away slightly at the mention of his name, and Coach Ukai notices.

"Although, today.. he's running half the speed he normally does and he fluked most of his spike drills.. something's on his mind. You wouldn't happen to know what's bugging him... would you, (Y/n)?"

You look at Hinata, who's now separating into teams with the rest of them. "Believe me, sir. If I knew, I'd tell you." you lied.

"Hm. Everyone has off days. I have no doubt he'll get into it as the game goes on."

You sit on the bench next to the coach's seat, and listen to him yell at the boys about what they need to focus on. Hinata wipes his mouth with the collar of his shirt and rests his hands on his knees. He spots you and stands up straight, peering at you, as if to silently ask what the fuck you're doing here. You feel uncomfortable and look away.

"It may be practice, but you need to give it all you got! Like always!" Coach Ukai states. "After all. your guys' favorite cheerleader is here, and we don't wanna disappoint." he says gesturing to you.

You smile and wave at them. Noya and Tanaka melt, having an obvious small crush on you like they do Kiyoko. Hinata rolls his eyes, and looks away. Kageyama notices and you internally beg him to stay quiet.

"Yeah, Hinata. Make your girlfriend proud." he says, gaining laughter from the team.

Hinata glares at him and gets in position to serve. Coach Ukai sits down next to you, blowing the whistle.

Hinata throws the ball up and smacks it as hard as he can, shooting it to the back of Kageyama's head.

The whole gym goes quiet knowing it was intentional and the ball bounces right back to him. "Oops." he says, catching it.

Kageyama snarls as he charges Hinata but as usual Daichi and Suga hold them both by the collars of their shirts. "Knock it off!! It's always you two!" Daichi yells.

Coach Ukai blows his whistle harder. "Enough! Hinata, switch with Yamaguchi. You're benched until you calm down from whatever that shit was."

Hinata tosses the ball harshly at Yamaguchi and jogs towards you two. "Yes, coach."

The game restarts and he sits next to you, not acknowledging you. You play with the hem of your skirt as you watch the game, feeling him glance at you every once in a while.

As everyone else is invested in the game, you decide to say something first. "Hinata." you whisper. He doesn't say anything but he slowly looks over at you, with irritant already clouding his face. "I wanted to say... I'm sorry for prying yesterday... I should've just let you deal with whatever you were going through on your own." you say, acting as if you have no idea why he's acting the way he is.

"s'fine." he says, looking back to the game. 

You ball your fists and try not to get annoyed by his shortness. "But.. it really hurt me when you said you didn't want me to come. I've been really annoying before, but never bad enough for you to exclude me from the thing we spend the most time doing together.."

He sighs through his nose and finally looks at you. "I told you not to come because I knew the team was gonna be merciless as always, and I knew I wasn't going to be in the mood to deal with it, today. But look at you. You showed up anyway. And the bullshit began." he says harshly.

You open your mouth to rebuttal but Coach calls him back in the game. He lingers his stare at your eyes until he stands all the way up and jogs back to the court.

Tadashi trades places with him and sits by you with a smile. "Good afternoon, y/n!" he says happily. 

You fake a small smile. "Hey, Yama. How are you doing today? Better than me, I hope." you laugh.

His smile fades slightly and he leans a little closer. since the game has restarted, it's hard for you to hear each other. "Are you okay? Can I help with anything?" 

You smile at his kindness and shake your head. "No. I'll be okay. Just a weird couple days that's all." you say.

Yamaguchi smiles and gives you a comforting side hug, which you return.

"Ahhh... watch out Hinata. Seems Yama's got the hots for your girl." Tsukkishima says, with a coy smile. Tadashi retracts his arms and waves his hands defensively "N-No! It wasn't-"

"That's fucking it!" Hinata says. He lunges at Tsukkishima and basically timbers him to the gym floor with a loud thud, getting one good punch to his face, before Tsukkishima starts fighting back. Everyone crowds them, trying to pry them off each other.

You gasp and follow the Coach to the scrap, yelling for Hinata to calm down. This wasn't like him. He gets angry, but he knows better than to pick fights. He could get pulled from the next match if Coach Ukai is mad enough about it. 

"That's enough! HINATA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ukai yells, finally pulling him off. Hinata twists out of his grip and backs away a few feet from the rest. Tanaka walks up and grabs his shoulder forcefully. "Hey! What's gotten into you carrotto-"

"Fuck you!" Hinata yells, throwing his arm off him. Everyone goes silent at yet another surprising outburst from the usually soft bean. 

Tsukkishima was helped to his feet and now the whole team is staring Hinata down. 

Hinata turns red because although he's angry, he's still disappointed at himself for his outburst. "I-... I'm sorry... I'm sorry Tsukkishima.."

Tsukki looks to the side, angrily, but accepts with a nod.

"Just... Stop.. with the stupid fucking jokes... they're all stupid.." he says sadly, as he walks towards the gym door.

"Hinata!" Daichi calls out.

"Let him go. He obviously needs a longer minute than we thought. Continue the game! Yamaguchi, you're in for this set." he says, blowing his whistle.

"RIGHT!" they all respond in unison. Coach Ukai walks back to the bench and you follow close behind.

"Sir! U-Uh please don't pull Hinata from the next game. He loves being on the court, and it would crush him. I lied about knowing what's wrong. Just let me talk to him, and he'll be back to normal, I promise. 5 minutes?" you ask, still flustered by the fight.

Coach Ukai sighs and nods.

You quickly make your way outside, spotting Hinata immediately. You stomp over to him, and he spots you when you get about eight feet away. "Look-"

You abruptly cut him off by slapping him in the face. Hard. 

"Ow! Y/n what the hell!" he says.

You get in his face. "That's for hitting your teammates on purpose. What the hell has gotten into you?! These jokes about us are being made all the time. Everyday. We knew since the day we became bestfriends that we would get this kind of banter but only in the past couple days has it gotten you so far up your own ass that you're being and piece of absolute SHIT." you scold, backing him into the wall of the gym. " What is so different about this time? Why are you acting like this?!" you demand.

He starts breathing heavily, not breaking eye contact.

You soften, back up from his face bit, and grab his shirt collar gently. "I know the answer, Sho... Just tell me." you say quieter in a much calmer voice.

He looks like he's about to cry as he pulls you into a close hug. His chin resting against the side of your head. "I-.. don't want to lose you.." he says.

Wait, hold on, what?

"Uhhmm... Sho I appreciate the concern, but who the fuck said that was happening?" you laughed in disbelief. 

He pulled away from the hug. "They talk about us so often. They try to convince me to make us official everyday.. and of course, I want to. I've wanted to since we started high school... but I'm afraid of losing you...Calling you mine would make me the happiest I've been in my entire life, but losing you because I messed something up would..." he pauses to process what he's already confessed.

"Keep talking. Don't be afraid of me." you reassured.

He took a deep breath. "It would destroy me..you are more important to me than my best friend. Or the butt of the locker room jokes... I.." his words get caught in his throat.

Your eyebrows turn upwards in question. "That's it?" you ask.

His eyes shoot to yours. "What do you mean 'that's it'??" he says, panicked.

"You're lashing out because you think their stupid jokes are going to scare me away?" you grab his face by his chin, squishing his face slightly. "You think you're capable of scaring me away?" you say, with a raised eyebrow and a smile of disbelief. 

He doesn't answer but his expression agrees with your statement. You let go of his face. "Tch.." you say looking at the gym door where a couple of the boys are looking your direction from inside the gym. They look away as soon as you spot them. You look back to Hinata.

"Well. I assure you nothing they say, and nothing that happens between the two of us, is capable of getting me to walk away. So. You feel better knowing that? Can you go back to the gym, and kick ass at volleyball like you always do, knowing I'm always going to be on your sideline when you look for me?" you ask, crossing your arms with a reassuring grin.

Hinata sniffles, and wipes one of his eyes, nodding as a small smile appears on his face. "Yeah... I can. I'm really sorry. For the way I talked to you before.."

You reach out and grab one of his hands, walking the two of you back to the gym. You always hold hands, while walking through the school, but this time felt different.

You both enter the gym, as the team is setting up for the third set. "Hinata! We need you for this tiebreaker, please tell me your head is on straight!" Nishinoya yells.

Kageyama dribbles the ball in place, as he stands in the serving spot. "Yeah, please tell us you made up with your girlfriend, so we can win this shit and go home for the weekend." 

Hinata's body tenses at the joke but you can tell he's brushing it off for you. He walks onto the court, but just as his hand is about to leave yours, you tighten your grip, pulling him back towards you.

He turns to you in confusion and you give him a surprising kiss on the lips. grabbing his face. Both of you pull away, staring each other in astonishment for what seems like forever.

You smile at him and point at the opposing team. "Damn right, he did. You guys are getting your asses beat!!" you yell, threateningly, with a playful smile.

Hinata's team cheers in excitement. Hinata hasn't taken his eyes off you, and he's every shade of red. You look at him with a look of question.

"I mean.. if that's alright with you that I stay and watch the victory... I was uninvited after all." you tease, smiling at him.

He squeezes your hand with a cheesy grin and nods excitedly, before turning to the team. "Let's DO IT!!" he cheers, running to them, giving them good luck fist bumps as they all cheer for him.

You sit back on the bench as the set starts. Coach Ukai breaks into laughter. "You kids... I don't believe that." He looks over to you. "Thank you for getting him back in the game."  
he says.

You nod.

.

.

Hinata's team wins with a ground-shaking spike, and they cheer and jump up and down, in celebration.

You cheer along as well.

The team hears their pep talk from the coach and then head to the showers after cleaning up. Except for Hinata. He walks to you, still out of breath from the excitement. "You were right." he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. every time I looked over here... here you were... cheering me on.." he said with a smile, before leaning down to kiss you again. You dodge it real quick, surprising him. "Oh! I-I-I thought-" he panics.

You laugh at him. "Not when you smell like that, carrottop. Hurry up and clean up, and I promise you can give me as many of those as you want to on our way home."

Tanaka and Noya come up behind him and slap his back simultaneously, dripping with water, from the showers. "Yeah, man! What kind of boyfriend would you be, keeping your girl waiting??" Nishinoya says.

Finally. It wasn't a joke.


End file.
